


Just be happy.

by kaige68



Series: Happy [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants Danny to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just be happy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> This has not been beta read, concrit is happily welcomed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters mentioned, and no harm or supposition is intended. There is no money made from this, it is entirely for the benefit of my own sad mind.

“I don’t even know what to say to you.” Danny walked toward Steve first thing the next morning, his own coffee in one hand and a box of deep fried heaven to share with the team in the other. “I know that I do have to say something to you. I can’t pretend I never saw your note. But I am honestly at a loss for words here.”

“And yet, you keep talking.” Steve shook his head as Danny placed the bakery box on the edge of their state of the art computer. “Danny, you don’t…” He took a deep breath and met Danny’s gaze. “You don’t need to say anything.” He shrugged. “I just wanted…”

“You just wanted what?” Danny kept his voice and posture casual, let Steve avoid looking him in the eye by putting down his coffee, and fiddling with the opening. 

“What I said to you became a _thing_ , and I wanted to make sure, that in the future, or to fix Gabby, it’s not a thing again.”  
“Gabby needs to be fixed?” Kono walked into the room, looked at the sweet breakfast. “Bro, you need a program.” She opened the box and looked at Danny. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Not really, no. And Gabby and I … broke up, but that’s not why I lost sleep. “ Danny turned questioning eyes to Steve. “Can we talk in your office?”

“ There’s nothing to say. You don’t need to make some grand gesture about this, it was just something.”

“I wasn’t planning on throwing you on the table and sticking my tongue down your throat.” Danny interrupted. Kono’s eyes went wide with shock and she backed herself out of the department. Danny waited patiently until she was gone before continuing. “Look, I really don’t know what to say, and I don’t know how to handle this.”

“There is nothing that needs to be handled Danny. This isn’t a thing. I only told you so wouldn’t think that I was interested in Gabby. Because I don’t want that to happen again. I want you to be happy, you’re my best friend. Well… until you had to say that in front of Kono.”

“I’m not saying _Absolutely, let’s get a room and do me now!_.” Danny began moving his hands as if he were holding boxes and putting them into slots. “I’m saying _maybe_ , and _possibly_ , and _potentially_ , and _I don’t know._ I spent the whole night weighing pros and cons and fears. I mean you are clearly far more comfortable with this than I am.”

“More comfortable with what?” Steve’s face turned slightly belligerent as he crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

“More comfortable with the fact that you are attracted to men than I am.” He wasn’t going to lie, and he wasn’t going to cover it up with some politically correct and vague terminology. “Before the note, it had not crossed my mind. But since the note…”

“Since the note?”

“Since the note it’s done nothing but cross my mind.” Danny’s demeanor softened slightly from the defensive tenseness it had taken on since he arrived. “It’s a whole world of things I’ve never done and never thought about doing in a _not my kink_ kind of way. And don’t think that doesn’t push my panic buttons a bit.” He met Steve’s eyes again. “Your friendship, and I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud, is the best thing that’s happened to me since I became a father. I sound like a romantic comedy here, but I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that. As crazy as you make me, I can’t lose you.”

“I wouldn’t let you.” A very small smile started to take shape on Steve’s face.

“You say that now, but I’ve heard things like that before and then there were divorce lawyers from hell.”

“So… what?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Danny took a deep breath. “And potentially. And maybe. And I still don’t know. But…”

“But?”

“But I want you to be happy. And like you said, if I’m happy, you’re happy.” Danny smirked then added. “Slow.”

Steve nodded his agreement. “Slow.”


End file.
